theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Speed578
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 02:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Speed578 I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Site Suggestions Hi Speed578 in term of some of your suggestions with like having links to pages for heroes and villains they exist on the site on the red menu bar that's on the top part of the page and in the character section we lave links listing to such heroes and villains pages like The Flash and Captain Cold for example. Which background of the site are you referring to because I'm not interested in changing the one featuring The Rogues and The Flash because it comes from a great comic book cover from The Flash (Volume 4) by one of the known Artist/Writer Creative Teams of The Flash Francis Manapul and Brian Buccellato. Also the colors of red and yellow that are on the site are featured on the background that features the comic book cover image. Overall I do agree with you the site does need some updates design wise. I've just been busy with a lot things but this certain task is on my to do list for The Flash Site here. Oh well good talking with you and thank you for your suggestions. From Rod12 Hi Speed578 I definitely like your suggestion of setting up some type of character link setup on the main page that is similarly done on the Batman Wiki and DC Database I have a very similar setup like that setup on my Green Lantern Wiki Site. But more to the point I think that type of link setup for the main page. Now with the whole color and background interesting enough your two images/color suggestion was the color method used a few years ago when I first started working on the site and your first image suggestion was once a background image I used on the site when I first started working. Besides the general reason of my my wiki site needing an update the color and background image at the time made the site visual when trying to read certain things on the site. Plus I also wanted my site to have a DC Comics actual cover image as my background and the colors of the comic book cover ended up being included in the sites update. However you do bring up a good point with the color white on the site. In the end I'm going to focus mainly on the character link setup on the main page as the main priority since The Flash background comic book image I would like to stay. Once again good talking with you and thank you for your suggestions. From Rod12